I never felt special
by Little Miss188
Summary: My take on what happens after Original Song starting the first day back after Easter. A/U from Original Song. **Klaine, Fuinn, Finchel, Samchel, St. Berry, Tike, Artina, Britanna, Luck** And a whole lot more! ;  Please read and review!


**We're all growing bored of this hiatus Glee has but to help pass the time I'm going to be writing my own take on what happens. Spoilers for Night of Neglect are included but it will be A/U from Original Song. I think I can continue this as far as past the prom! I hope you enjoy!**

Rachel smiled as she adorned her new locker; her MVP award was taking pride of place at the front. From now on she vowed not to have some silly boy's picture hanging up in there but instead a picture of her role model, somehow throughout the past school year she had lost sight of what was really important, she had took her eye of the prize and forgotten about her aim. The present wasn't going to be about relationships, it was going to be about her and her solely, that might seem a little self centred but Rachel just had to learn how to take care of herself nowadays, divas were self centred, it was part of the personality. Luckily, Rachel had found a friend in Mercedes who she could console with.

"Hey," Mercedes said, sneaking up on the girl on her first day. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she saw that Rachel's "Office Girl Chic" was still on the cards even though it had stopped trending. Truthfully, it was part of Rachel, her awful fashion taste was just who she was and she wouldn't change it for anybody.

Rachel giggled as she turned round to see Mercedes. "You almost gave me a heart attack?"

"Almost? Damn, I'll have to try harder next time!" she joked. "With you out of the picture I would have no need for diva offs."

"Yes, but then how boring would that be?"

Mercedes shrugged, she did have a point. They were walking to lessons with Mercedes organizing a shopping trip, Tina was busy with Mike and she hardly ever saw Kurt any longer since he had became an item with Blaine (it wasn't like she complained, Kurt was happy and vowed to come round soon), when she caught the soloist staring dreamily in Finn's direction. "Oh hell to the no Rachel!" Mercedes sighed, pulling her to one side. "I thought this term was all about your independence!"

Rachel screwed her face up into a frown that her teammates had grown used to. "Can I have a bit of my independence and Finn on the side?" It seemed like such a tempting offer.

"No," Mercedes answered automatically. "A) He's with Quinn so unless you want to bitch fight your way to his heart that isn't going to happen any time soon and B) You and I are divas Rach, we don't need a boy to fulfil us."

Mercedes was right; she seemed so sure of herself that it made Rachel wonder if she had ever even doubted that theory. "What happened to Anthony?"

This question took Mercedes completely by surprise. "What do you mean what happened to him?"

"Well, I thought you were into him, did it not work out?"

Mercedes thought back to her date with Anthony, he was nice and it was clear that he had some sort of a crush on him but she had left him her number and he had never called. Mercedes didn't know his and was not about to go searching for it, if he liked her he could do the work. He had never bothered to keep in touch and so it had just faded out. "He must have changed his mind or something," she waved her hand to gesture that she didn't know. "Either way I don't care, he was nice and everything but nice doesn't compare to winning a Grammy now does it?"

Rachel shrugged and started to continue their conversation about the shopping trip.

Quinn was already sticking posters up advertising herself and Finn as the power couple for prom, she was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to tear her away from it. She had to keep Finn sweet of course, he had to believe that she was doing it for them not just for the crown, of course she liked Finn, he was a good boy and he cared about her the truth was though that he was ideal for the Prom King. Sam would have made a nice choice too but it seemed like he was out of the picture. Once they won the prom courtship Finn and Quinn could work on their relationship, it seemed only fair that Quinn got the handsome quarterback, Rachel could have all the glory and fame she wanted but Finn was hers.

Now she came to think about it, Quinn had not seen Finn all morning and he had promised to help her with advertising. Maybe he was late? Either that or he was wisely avoiding her. She shrugged, not really caring; she could talk to him in glee club which was luckily first period.

The bell rang and everybody vacated the hallways to get to lessons. Half of the glee club was already seated, Finn hollered over at Quinn to come sit next to him. "Where were you?" she hissed taking her seat beside him.

"I was busy," he replied, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "Busy? Busy doing what exactly?"

He shrugged, his eyes surveying the room and landing at Rachel as they always did. "Busy doing something secret." he said vaguely. Quinn did not like the sound of this, the last time he had been "busy doing something secret" he was making out with Quinn in the auditorium, it was pretty safe to say that Finn was confused about things at the moment but it didn't mean that he could get led astray especially by a certain man hands.

She sighed, wanting to push the issue further but not really having the chance to as Mr. Schuester took this moment to make his appearance. "Welcome back!" he congratulated, the teacher looked happier than normal but everybody assumed that it was just because of his girlfriend being in town. Miss. Holiday was back and it was evident that they were dating; it had put Mr. Schue in a permanent good mood. "This term we're going to focus on clenching that Nationals championship and I know that we can do it. Of course it couldn't help to have a little bit of reassurance, yes?"

Santana screwed her face up, "You mean cheat?" That was totally not Mr. Schuester's style but Santana couldn't help but dig it, why take the long way round when the shortcut got you there with a lot less effort?

"No," he laughed, the idea itself was silly. "I have some news that I think will excite every one of you." He paused, wanting to keep the group in suspense. Finn was the only person who knew what he was going to say. "Mind you, I'm not the right one to break it to you so maybe I should let him just do it."

"Mr. Shcue would you just-" Mercedes stopped short in her sentence. "KURT!" she squealed, running up to him and suffocating the boy in a bear hug. Everybody else followed suit, they hadn't expected to ever see the countertenor again after the Warblers not placing at Regionals.

It took a few minutes for the club to quieten down. "Why on earth did you not tell me you were coming back?" Mercedes demanded, releasing him slowly.

"Well where is the fun in that?" Kurt laughed, he had almost forgotten how bubbly everybody was and how relaxed their meetings were in comparison to the Warblers.

She grinned, "You should have told me, I might have been able to dig out my multi-colour zebra hoodie for the occasion."

Kurt faked an appalled expression. "Now why would anybody do that? It's fashion suicide!" Kurt joked. Everybody was ushered to their seats but Kurt was left standing with Mr. Shcue.

"It's good to have you back," the teacher smiled. There was something about Kurt which made the whole club seem a lot livelier, everybody had missed it, Mr. Schuester included.

Puck, although not the sharpest of them all, was still left wondering one thing. "So why are you back? I thought you liked it at Dalton."

"I did, I mean it was good but no matter how splendid Dad and Carole's honeymoon was going to be, we could only afford so long."

"Well us glee guys will have your back that's for sure!" cheered Finn and whilst every other boy chorused, "Yeah!" Finn mouthed the word "Furt" to his younger brother. Kurt smiled in appreciation, these people here were his family.

"Truthfully I missed you all too." Kurt admitted, although he was never good at admitting his love for anything other than designer clothes and Lady Gaga.

It was Quinn's turn to speak up. "Wait, what's happening between you and Blaine then? I thought you two had finally got together."

Kurt sighed, that was, well it was complicated if nothing else. Kurt had only told him a day or so ago and they hadn't had much time to discuss it. He wasn't angry, like Kurt had anticipated, but more upset even though Kurt had promised to visit him all the time, Burt was even becoming more lenient for curfews on the pair which Kurt appreciated wholly. "We had, we have, I mean yeah it's going to be harder but he belongs at Dalton and I belong here with my family, I can't ask him to pack up and leave." Kurt shrugged, how easy would it be if he could? Blaine could hang with the New Directions and they'd be a clear winner for Nationals, blowing Vocal Adrenaline out of the water easily. It seemed like such a good plan but Blaine could afford the admission that Dalton charged and Kurt, simply put, couldn't. He remembered what telling him had been like.

_Kurt and Blaine had started to hang out together a whole lot more since becoming boyfriends. It was still a shock whenever Blaine complimented Kurt or when he stopped him to catch a stray hair but it was a shock that Kurt could happily get used to. Why did things have to end so suddenly? _

_Blaine was reapplying his hair gel when Kurt decided to break the news to him. "Blaine," he said, standing at the door of his dorm. He would've knocked but it seemed too formal and he didn't want to appear that way, he was still Blaine's Kurt and what he was about to say would not change any of that, unless Blaine wanted to change their status (these days Kurt believed his luck to be too good to be true). _

"_Hey," Blaine stopped, turning around to face his boyfriend. The first thing he noticed was that Kurt wasn't in uniform and the Warblers meeting was in less than five minutes, Kurt was a quick change artist but why was he in his own clothes? Classes started soon anyway. "What's up?" he asked, sensing that something was wrong._

_Nothing? Everything? Kurt didn't know the right answer to that, he just had to tell Blaine what was going to happen and let him pass his own judgement. "I was speaking to Dad the other day, he says that we're running out."_

"_Running out of what?" Blaine asked, wearing his typical pouty frown that appeared whenever Blaine did not understand something, normally Kurt would have found it irresistible but other thoughts were preoccupying his mind._

"_Money, funds, for here." Kurt paused only to look up at Blaine as the facts dawned. "It means that I can't stay, I'm leaving."_

_Blaine couldn't breathe. Kurt couldn't be serious right? He was leaving? He'd only been at Dalton for a few months and most had been wasted on their friendship, now they were dating and Kurt had to go? Blaine had never really looked at the bill for Dalton, it was something his father reluctantly dealt with, he just assumed that Kurt's funds wouldn't run out. Of course, Blaine knew his teenage dream could not last forever. _

"_So what does this mean about us?"_

_Kurt shrugged. "It means whatever we want it to mean, we can meet up and hang out. I don't want to lose you Blaine." He cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "I mean it."_

"_I have to go, I have practice." Blaine dismissed himself, he didn't want to cry in front of Kurt._

Rachel was quick to interrupt Kurt's reminiscing, "Kurt is that really a good idea? I mean I am a fan of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer but Blaine could be using you, even if he isn't mainstream he is still our competition."

Santana knew just how happy Blaine made Kurt. "You didn't seem to mind when you were sucking on his lips at your party!" she inserted throwing an ice cold look in her direction.

Rachel remembered it all too vividly, it was partly the reason that Rachel had vowed to steer clear of boys. "Yes, but then I was under the influence of alcohol. I am never going to find myself in that state ever again thanks to a certain somebody." Everybody's eyes flew to Brittany.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked but nobody answered him.

Mr. Schuester just laughed. "Well it's good to have you back Kurt." With that Kurt took his place next to Mercedes and the glee club continued like it had as before only now everybody was buzzing about the return of Kurt.

**Please review, I see a lot more in this but need your support!**


End file.
